How Do I Say
by Erreway
Summary: One Shot. The worst thing in the world is to have the feelings, but not be able to express them.


How do I say 

                             By: Erreway

****************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-ohki trademarks and related indicia are property of AIC and Pionner Entertainment. This work is not done for profit, and I do not own the series. 

Author Notes: This fic is based on the OVA continuity. I know it starts out slow but it'll get better towards the end, I promise! (This is a one shot though, no more after this, sorry!) Very fluffy so its bound to make your day a little better ^___^ (I hope).

*...* -  thoughts

"..." - spoken 

//...\\ - mind link

****************************************************************************************

            Tenchi stared at the door. Sure, it was just a regular door, and he'd seen it thousands of times before. But today... the girls had planned a party. It was his birthday and the girls had insited in a proper celebration. He didn't even want to think what they had planned, much less what they were going to or .:try:. to do.

            *Well... here goes* Tenchi thought as he opened the door and took his first step into the halway.

***

            Ryoko took one last glance at the mirror and sighed. There was no way that she was going to revert this mess by the time that party was supposed to start.

            *No way...* She thought bitterly as she visualized Ayeka getting all of Tenchi's attention "No way..." she mumbled

            "No way what, my little Ryoko?" Washu said as she jumped down from the chair she had been sitting in.

            "NO WAY!!" Ryoko screamed *this can't get any worse! How did SHE get in here?!?*

            "Yes way, my little Ryoko" Washu said smirking "Here let me give you a hand" Washu snapped her fingers and Ryoko's once-tangled hair went back to normal.

            Ryoko gave Washu a glare that could, if she had the ability, turn any nearby object into stone "What are YOU doing here?" 

            "Well judging by the way you look" Washu eyed her daughter up and down "I thought you needed help but since you don't seem to think you need it..."

            "Wait..." Ryoko held out her hand to Washu "Im willing to make peace with you for a while"

             "Aww... thats so sweet of you" Washu said as she ignored Ryoko's hand and instead gathered her up in a bone-crushing hug. As soon as Ryoko could she pulled away. *Well she wont change from a moment to the next...*

            Ryoko stood silent as she waited for Washu to say something. Since that didnt seem to be happening she decided to take the lead. "So what do you suggest?"

            Washu looked at her and raised an eyebrow "Well I can't suggest anything until I know what the problem is."

             "Well... I" Ryoko fidgeted with her hands for a while "I dont have anything to wear" Washu was about to say something before Ryoko cut her off "And I think that the brush and I make a horrible combination" Again Washu had something to say but... "And what's that thingy called?"

            Washu had a wild guess that she knew what was coming... "Make-up?" Washu said doing her best not to burst out laughing

             "Yeah that. I can't seem to be able to put it on right..."

            *That doesn't come as a surprise judging by the state of your face...* Washu said laughing inwardly. It was a good thing her end of the link was closed or else her daughter might have blown her head off. "Well my little Ryoko... you are in luck 'cause I have the exact thing for all of those .:little:. problems of yours..."

             "But what about you? When are you going to get ready?"

             "Oh me?" Washu said, she snapped her fingers and a second later she was ready for a full blown out party "don't worry about it... I can get ready really fast" she said smirking "First thing we have to do..."

***

            Sasami adjusted the last strand of hair and stood back to take a look. "All done!"

            Ayeka got up and looked at the mirror. Her hair was perfect, as were her clothes and her make-up... She looked at her sister and smiled. Sasami was ready also, and she looked truly beautiful. *she looks more like Tsunami every day that goes by...*

            "Sis, do you like it?" Sasami asked getting a little worried that Ayeka wasn't saying anything

            "I love it Sasami!" Ayeka said beaming.

            "Great then, lets start to get ready to go down, I think I need to place a few more things on the table"

***

            Mihoshi walked across the room to the door. "Okay I'm ready to go but—oops!" Mihoshi tried to pick up the vase she had just dropped but she knocked 5 books in order to do that "Well... I'll go after I'm done cleaning this up..."

***

            "Ready!!" Washu said and jumped back admiring her masterpiece.

            Ryoko moved towards the mirror, hoping that what she saw would be good, at least decent. But before she could reach it Washu moved her towards the door.

            "No, no, my little Ryoko" Washu said opening the door and pulling Ryoko out "You can't look at yourself until Tenchi sees you" Washu exclaimed as she pushed Ryoko towards the stairs.

***

            Tenchi got to the bottom of the stairs, walked towards the middle of the room and looked around. Sasami had really outdone herself. The living room had transformed into a ballroom of sorts. The food was served buffet-style in a long table. Colorful decorations were hanged from the celing and walls. 

            He looked towards the stairs as he heard sounds from people coming. 

***

            The girls met at the top of the stairs. They had already agreed on the way they would make their grand entrance. Washu was to go first, followed by Sasami, then Mihoshi, Ayeka and lastly Ryoko. They had left it up to the luck of the draw and came up with this order.

            Washu put a hand on the railing and began to walk down.

***

            Tenchi smiled as Washu came down the stairs. She looked really pretty, dressed in a one-piece emerald dress that swept around her ankles. Her dress had a long slit down the side high enought to be noticed but low enough to be modest. Her hair was styled with curls, her dress complimenting her eyes beautifully.

            Sasami followed when Washu was almost at the bottom of the stairs. Tenchi was amazed at how much she looked like Tsunami. Her dress a light pink, her hair pulled back into one long pigtail that seemed to have little rubies woven ito it.  Her dress had two thins straps that tied at the top of her left shoulder. They were accented with little gems that made Sasami look really cute.

            Mihoshi came down next and Tenchi only hoped he didn't have to come to the rescue if she tumbled down the stairs. She was wearing a blue shirt that had sparkles around the v neckline, which cut really short. She also had a jean skirt on that was accented with a thick belt. Her hair was pulled back in her usual ponytail, but it was a little neater and the hair tie she had used to pull it back accented her shirt since they both contained similar sparkles.

            Ayeka came down next and Tenchi thought that Mihoshi, Washu & Sasami's beauty had all come together in her. Ayeka had a dress that came up to her knees.  The top was black it had a turtleneck but it didnt go very high. The sleeves were black, but they were also transparent. The lower part of the dress was a navy blue, and it seemed to change color depending on how the light hit the dress. Her hair was styled as usual, except her pigtails had long curls into them. She looked so pretty Tenchi thought nobody could top her off. 

***

            Ryoko sighed and gripped the railing with her right hand really tight. She was having a debate whether to go or not.

            *What if he doesn't like me?, What if washu made me look even worse that I looked before? What if...*

            Just before the situation got really bad Zero used all of her willpower to get Ryoko to move. And since she was distracted with her "What ifs" she didn't notice as Zero gave the first steps down the staircase from her.

***

            Tenchi looked towards the stairs expectantly. Ryoko wasn't coming. Just when he was about to ask the other girls if something was wrong Ryoko came into view. As she gave the first hesitant steps down the stairs Tenchi's mind when blank. He was floored. The best he could do was try not to stare and gape at the beauty that was in front of him.

            Ryoko was wearing a short, black, leather skirt. She had a red skin-tight top on that cut low and the sleeves went to a little above her elbow. Above that she had a very thin white leather, sleeve-less jacket that hung loosely arount her perfect curves.She had a black leather strip around her neck with a red gem in the middle. The gems she usually wore in her ears had been modified to take the shape of hearts. To finish off her attire she had white boots that went up to her knees. Her hair had lost its spiky look and it had been straightened. Her makeup was light, but the colors were chosen perfectly to compliment her eyes and her clothes. 

            Ryoko walked down the stairs and when she got down the party officially started. Washu told Ryoko she could look at herself now and when she did, she didn't know what to say. Finally she mangad to whisper "Thanks... mom..."

            Washu smiled "No prob... by the way did you see the way Tenchi was looking at you?"

***

            Tenchi and the girls were having a blast. The food that Sasami had prepared was delicious (naw... really??) and Tenchi was happy that there weren't any fights, not even minor arguments. But there was something that was botherig him. He had danced and talked with all the girls except Ryoko. To him, it was as if they were all working to keep her away from him. It wasn't really like that but he felt as if he didn't talk to her enough.

            After about 30 minutes of dancing Tenchi insisted in taking a break and as he was getting something to drink Ryoko meterialized next to him.

             "The party is great!! Dont't you think so Tenchi dear?" Ryoko asked giving him her best smile.

A foreign beauty 

**So exotic**

**When she smiled at me she took my breath away**

            Tenchi held his breath. He couldn't say anything. Even if he could what was he going to say? 'Oh yeah, the party is great, I just feel like I am not spending enough time with you' He knew Ryoko would be really happy to hear this but he knew it would also hurt the other girls. *Ryoko, if I could just tell you how much I...*

            "Earth to Tenchi!!" Ryoko said waving a hand in front of his face. When he finally came to she chuckled "Oh good, your back. Thought I lost you there for a while"

            Tenchi blushed. *Great you wanted to impress her and how do you do it? By not talking, blushing and making a fool out of yourself*

            Ryoko smiled "Well I guess you really don't want to talk right now" After she was done she thought about what she hadn't said but knew to be true *you don't want to talk... to me*

            "N-No it isn't that its just..." Tenchi started but Ryoko cut him off 

            "Its ok Tenchi, I was going to go back so I could dance a little more anyways" Ryoko said as she moved towards the 'dance floor'.

            As she went Tenchi wondered why he hadn't talked to her, to show her he liked her so much he couldn't talk to her. As she left Ryoko wondered why he wouldn't talk to her, and what she had done to make him not like her so much.

**She's reminiscent of a Goddess**

**It's a shame that we cannot communicate**

**How do I say...**

            *Ryoko is so beautiful... she could match up to and surpass a goddess any day now... Why the hell can't I get a word past my lips when she's around??*  Tenchi could never .:really:. tallk to her, it wasn't just because of the party, or because she looked prettier than usual *hell is that even possible??* Tenchi was still lost in thought as Washu dragged him outside, well away from the earshot of the other girls.

"What the HELL was THAT??" Washu said growled at Tenchi once they were at a reasonable distance from the house.

            "What are you talking about Washu?" Tenchi said trying to get out of Washu's grip, who was now shaking him violently.

            "That!!" She said letting go of him and waving her arms towards the house "Ryoko was trying to talk to you, why the hell didn't you answer back??"

            "You saw..."

            "Damn right, I saw!" Washu shouted trying to control herself "Did YOU see Tenchi?, did you see how sad she looked as she left??, do you have ANY idea how much you hurt her??"

            "I.." Tenchi said trying not to think about Ryoko being hurt. It wasn't very hard, since right now all he could think about was what a damn idiot he had been.

            "You what??" Washu said shaking violently doing her best to control her anger because a goddess and a genius at that could never be good news when angered "If you don't love her tell her! Then at least she can leave and live her life with someone who will love her!"

            Tenchi felt as if an arrow had pierced his heart. *How can she say that? If Ryoko left, my heart would go with her as would my soul, only my body would remain here, and empty shell without any purpose or meaning* 

                He thought about Ryoko. The way she laughed. The way she talked. Her striking resemblance to a cat, specially when she had one of those tails on her. Her eyes. Those eyes held a spark, a spark that had enough energy to form a full-blown fire inside him. That fire was what kept him going, what kept him living. "Washu I... I do love her"

            Washu stopped and stared at him. "Then why..."

            "Because I'm afraid, Im afraid that if I say something I wont say the right thing, and that she wont like me for it "

            Washu chuckled. *The guy's blind...* Tenchi put a hand in Tenchi's arm "She loves you, I don't think that even if you said something really stupid that would change the way she feels." She saw Tenchi trying to tell Ryoko that he loved her but for some reason coming out unsuccesful "Well, scratch that you could say something that would change the way she feels, if you mess up when telling her your felling about her. But I don't think a simple conversation could be a problem."

            "But- but what if I say something she doesn't like? What if she thinks I'm a total idiot? She wouldn't want anything to do with me, that's for sure."

            Washu smiled "Tenchi... love isn't being perfect... is learning how to look past the imperfections. Plus she lived with you all this time and she knows the way that you get tonge tied" Washu gave a cackle "Especially when you're around her."

            Tenchi blushed. "So no use trying not to be a fool now, I've done it all this time?"

            "Well, looks like you're catching up!" 

            Tenchi smiled "Thank you, Washu"

            "Don't worry about it " Washu started to leave but then stopped "Tenchi please tell her soon... by not telling her you are hunting her and Aeya more than you think"" As soon as she finished she walked back to the house to join the party. A few minutes later, he followed.  

***

When Tenchi came into the room he saw all the girls huddled together, each with a different reason. Ayeka & Ryoko were shaking Washu demanding to know where Tenchi was, Sasami was trying to get them to stop and Mihoshi was as clueless as usual.

            "girls...girls...GIRLS!!" Once Ayeka noticed Tenchi was there she let go of Washu and ran to his side. Ryoko followed but she did so halfheartedly and keeping her distance.

            "Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka said as he got to him "did miss Wahu do something to you??" she asked as she circled him, looking for any sings of 'abuse'. 

            Tenchi let out a sigh "Im fine, Ayeka"

            "Okay then!!" Sasami said trying to stop the flow of questions *just in case* "'Common Tenchi is back, keep the party going!!"

            "Yeah!!" Mihoshi added, either sensing Sasami's plan or just out of plain ol' dumb luck "We still have to eat the cake and Tenchi has to open his presents!!"

            "Thats right! "Sasami said moving towards the kitchen so she could get the cake "Will you help me over here for a second Ayeka?"

            "All right..." Ayeka sighed as she followed Sasami out of the kitchen, but not before giving Ryoko a look to get Ryoko to understant that under no circumstances was she to go near .:her:. Tenchi.

            "Oh that princess..." Ryoko chuckled when she was sure that Ayeka was well out of earshot "She really kills me..."

            Tenchi, sensing an opportunity to talk to Ryoko looked over at Washu. Washu caught his signal and nodded. She quickly made up an excuse to extract herself and Mihoshi out of the room.

            *It is now or never...* Tenchi thought as he moved towards Ryoko. She was standing near the table that held the food, sipping on her drink lightly. As she noticed he was approaching and that they were alone she dissapeared. Tenchi was confused for a second but he understood when he heard a much-too-comon sound behind him. 

                A second later, Ryoko wrapped her arms around his chest and whispered in his ear "Tenchiiii"

How do I say hello I just want to talk to you 

                 "w-what" he stuttered trying not to blush .:especially:. trying not to get a nosebleed.

                 "I got you a very special present Tenchi" Ryoko said in her most seductive of voices.

                 "R-re-really?" Tenchi stuttered *Think of something fast!!* 

                 "Yeah" Ryoko said nodding "I hope you like it, its..."

                 "Ryoko w-why don't you take a walk with me later??" Tenchi asked *Great going tiger!, how the hell do you just ask her to take a walk with you when you were just talking about something else?!?* 

                Ryoko was stunned for a second, but as the words sunk she gave a squeal and said "I'd love to!!"

                 "Ok..." Tenchi said sighing, glad, that at least he got what he wanted even if he made a complete fool of himself.

                Ryoko heard Aeka coming back and she pulled herself from him, not wanting to start a fight *I'm feeling too good!*

                Ryoko started moving away, just so Ayeka would have no reasons to start a fight when Tenchi called her. 

**How do I say you're beautiful**

And I can't take my eyes off you 

                 "Ryoko..." Ryoko turned around to face him *c'mmon just tell her that she looks really pretty tonight!!! Just tell her!!* instead he said "Tell me when you are ready to go" She flashed him a smile as Ayeka came into the room.****

**I don't want to say the wrong thing**

**I want to use the right words to impress you**

My baby 

            *I can't belive this* Tenchi thought as she sighed *I made a complete fool of myself in front of her. Why can't I just talk to her, without sticking two words together and most definetly not mumbling something that is completely irelevant to the conversation?!?* Then in the back of his mind he heard a tiny voice... kinda like Sasami's. He didn't think anything of it as he heard what the voice whispered.

            "Don't worry... she is not mad." The voice whispered "I'm sure she is happy. And before you start thinking about what you said remember... You don't have to love in words, even through the silence love is always heard." As fast as the voice had come, it went. Tenchi wasn't worried anymore though. But he also knew what he had to do. *I promise you... Ryoko... I'll tell you before this party's over*

            At the other side of the room. Sasami was smiling. *Thank you Tsunami* Sasami said inside her head. But in her happiness for Tenchi, she also felt sorrow. She knew her sister would be hurt, but she also knew it couldn't be avoided.*I'm sorry Ayeka* Sasami thought oblivious to the single tear that rolled down her cheek.

**How do I say...**

**How do I say...**

**How do I say...**

*******

Tenchi looked around for Ryoko. She was nowhere to found. Again, doubts started to nibble at the back of his head. As he looked around the room he saw Washu. Surely, because of their link, Washu would know where she was. He approched her and before he even got there anxiety got the best of him.

            "Hey Washu do you..." He started but before he could even finish Washu gave him the answer.

            "She is in the bathroom. Give the girl some room to breathe" Washu said grinnining evilly "Your becoming predictable, you know"

            Tenchi blushed. 

            "There she comes." Washu said pointing a straw toward the stairs and twirling in in her fingers.

            Ryoko, unaware that she was being wached so closely by the object of her affection and her mother, crossed the room and headed for the kitchen. As she to the door Sasami came out carrying the cake, and Ayeka followed behind her carrying an assortment of paper plates and plastic spoons.

            Tenchi was brought back to Earth as Ryoko came over. *Ok, ok... calm down. Just act normal...*

            "Hey Tenchi!!" Ryoko said floating up to him and winking "C'mmon, let's go cut the cake" She said extending her hand. Tenchi gripped and Ryoko smiled. He blushed in return. She started heading to the table where Sasami was getting ready to cut the cake.  Tenchi was in a daze from the beauty holding his hand. But as soon as the beauty of the moment had come, it shattered.

            Ayeka, as soon as she saw the minor interaction between the demon and her prince, stepped up to squash it. "Ryoko, get your hands off Lord Tenchi" Ryoko opened her mouth to respond but Ayeka silenced her "What about the deal we made??"

            Ryoko glared at Ayeka. *That princess... I want to tear her into pieces... but it's Tenchi' s birthday so...*. Ryoko pulled her hand away and looked at Tenchi, a sad expression written across her face.

            *Not yet...* Tenchi opened his mouth to say something but Ryoko caught his eyes and shoot his head.

            "Oooookkayyy are you all ready to cut the cake???" Sasami said holding a knife in her hand. As soon as she said this, all troubles were forgotten since everyone had their attention on the delicious dessert placed on the table.

***

            the cake was cut and everyone ate their fill. Everyone congratulated Tenchi because of his birthday, everyone in their special way. Ayeka tried to get a grip as she saw what that Ryoko did to Tenchi. *Im doing this for Tenchi, Ryoko... as soon as this party is over, you won't have as much freedom* Ayeka thought as as she saw Ryoko put her arms around Tenchi's neck and whispering something in his ear.

            "Hey aren't we going to dance some more??" Mihoshi asked apparently oblivious to Ryoko's intentions and to Ayeka's barely suppressed anger "Let's just dance some more!"

            Even if anyone wanted to complain, they stopped as Mihoshi crancked up the volume on the stereo.

            The second the music started playing Ryoko removed her arms from Tenchi's neck and floated back a little.

"Tenchiiii will you dance with me??" Ryoko asked him her face full of mischief.

            Tenchi afraid of what she had planned, but not wanting to say no, just nodded.

            Ryoko smiled and her fangs glimmed in the light of the room. "Let go then" Ryoko said taking his hand and leading him towards the middle of the room.

***

            Washu seeing that Ryoko had finally managed to get Tenchi to dance with her smirked. She took a little silver remote-control kinda thing that had a lot of little buttons on it. *This is the perfect excuse to change the decorations a bit...* Washu pressed a couple of buttons on the controller and the lights in the room dimmed. Smoke machines that were concealed around the room realeased a small quantity of smoke. 

                After that was done her smirk turned into a grin as the next transformations took place. A disco ball appeared out of nowhere, though this one was modified, so instead of hanging from the ceiling it hovered around the room. Soon little colored lights were dancing around the roon in-sync with the music.

                *Now for the last change...* Washu pressed a final button and the music changed, from disco style to a slow dance.

***

            Ryoko noted the change as soon as she started walking towards the middle of the room with Tenchi.

            // Heh... nice going mom\\ Ryoko said though the link

            //Well what can I say? I try to help my little girl as much as I can\\ Washu responded

            Both laughed inwardly at the irony of the situation.

            // Hey Washu... check out what's heading your way\\

            Washu looked to her left and saw Ayeka walking towards her, dragging Sasami who was oviosly trying to calm her down. The were followed by an ever-presset sobbing Mihoshi.

            "M-Miss Washu!' Ayeka cried as her voice rose half an octave every step she took "What is all this???" Ayeka said waving her arms towards the middle of the disco-themed decorated room where now Tenchi and Ryoko stood watching the interaction taking place between the girls.

            "Miss Ayeka!!" Washu said smiling "Well I just figured it was time to change the atmosphere a bit"

            Ayeka got a little redder after each of Washu's words, 'till she turned a color close to that of her hair "Well what about the music??"

            "Well we didn't hear this since the party started so I figured we could play some now" Washu said grinning at the now thunderstruck Ayeka and at Sasami who was trying her best not to burst out laughing.

            Ayeka grabbed Washu and started shaking her for the second time that night "YOU FIGURED?? And you had to play this NOW of all times??"

            "Oh... I get where this is coming from!" Washu said phasing out of Ayeka's grip "Your mad because Ryoko is dancing with Tenchi during a slow song!!" Washu said holding a finger up in the air and cackling evily.

                At the other side of the room Ryoko and Tenchi sweatdropped as they heard Washu's remark *because it's true!* they both thought at the same time.

            "No I..." Ayeka said blushing as the source of her anger was uncovered.

            "Don't worry Ayeka!" Washu said dropping her voice "Tenchi will dance with you later also" Washu said reasuringly *though I don't know if the decorations will still be up...*

            Ayeka growled. She was beaten. There was no way she could stop Ryoko from dancing with Tenchi without making a scene. Ayeka slumped her shoulders and started walking to towards one of the chairs so Ryoko could dance with Tenchi and she could have her chance. *Make sure you hurry up though* Ahe thought as she glared at Ryoko. Ryoko smiled and started dancing as a new song started.

**The room was filled with her sweet aroma**

**When she danced her hips moved oh so sensuous**

            Ryoko danced along as Tenchi took the lead.  They didn't say a word to each other, but they were both thinking about the other. Ryoko was thinking about the walk Tenchi had promised her, while Tenchi though about how beautiful she was. 

            Ryoko rested her head on Tenchi's shoulder. Tenchi in return, held her closer to him. Neither wanted this moment to end, yet inevitably it would. As the last notes of the song played Ryoko started to pull away but Tenchi refused to loosen his grip.

            Ryoko smiled inwardly *maybe he's finally liking me better...* Ryoko whispered in Tenchi's ear "Tenchi... just let me go or Miss Prissy Pants over there will never let us hear the end of it" her words were followed by a light chuckle as Tenchi blushed at noticing how he had been holding Ryoko. 

            As soon as the song was over, Ayeka got up from the chair as if she had been shocked and she covered the distance between the chair and where her prince was standing in record time. "That's enough Ryoko!" Ayeka said through gritted teeth "The song is over"

            Even if she hadn't said that, the next obviously much faster song was starting to play. "It sure is princess" Ryoko said with a grin "Hey Washu, Sasami, Mihoshi! Lets go its time to break this down!!"

            Sasami giggled as Mihoshi and her walked towards where Ryoko, Tenchi and Ayeka were standing.

                Washu instead decided to take matteers into her own hands. //It sure is, little Ryoko\\ Washu said through her mind link as the music cranked up louder, ballons floated down from overhead and little colorful papers floated around the room playing with the lights that went into a reckless race around the room.

                //damn Washu, you know how to party\\ Ryoko responded as she floated a little back from the crowd as she gave herself a little space to dance. The others soon followed her lead.

                //Well Ive had some experience\\

**She speaks with her body**

**So hypnotic**

**In a language that I never will forget**

                Ryoko just chuckled she started moving to the music. Mihoshi, Sasami and Washu soon joined her. Tenchi smiling made his way through the ballon and papers that now littered the floor to where the girls where dancing and joined them. Ayeka however would have none of it.

                 "Miss Washu!" Ayeka cried going over to her "Once again WHY did you change the music?"

                 "Well you know you can't have more than two slow dances in a row..." Washu said as she laughed nervously *Great... I'm the greatest scientist in the universe and that's the best excuse I can come up with??* Washu thought dryly.

                 "Well by my count that was only one song you played!" Ayeka said triumphantly. *How are you going to get out of this one??*

                 "Well, no, Miss Ayeka" Washu said trying to suppress her laughter "While you were asking me about the new decorations, a whole song played... front to back"

                 "V-very well... then I will wait until the next song..." Ayeka said dryly as she felt someone tugging at the sleeve of her dress.

                 "Ayeka just forget about that now and come dance with us!!" Mihoshi said and she started dragging her to where Sasami, Tenchi and Ryoko were dancing. Ayeka tried to struggle but it was no use. Finally she let Mihoshi carry her and when they got there she started dancing. 

                *I might as well just go with the flow* As she watched Mihoshi showed Sasami a couple of moves and she tried to mimic the movements.

                 "I'm tired. I'm going to go get something to drink" Ryoko said just before she phazed out and reapeared next to the table that held the food and drinks. Ayeka, now free since Ryoko wasn't near her Tenchi excused herself to go to the bathroom.

***

            Tenchi kept dancing with the girls, even though he wanted to go after Ryoko. As he thought about this he heard someone calling him.

**I hear her calling**

**Spinning around in the crowd until she found me**

**Then she started moving closer and closer**

                 "Tenchiiiii" 

                Tenchi turned around and he saw Ryoko, making her way through the mess of balloons on the floor, and trying to see past the new ones that were floating down from the ceiling. Finally, ceemingly deciding that it took too much work she floated up a little, gave one spin in the air and landed in front of him.

                 "Tenchiiii" Ryoko purred as she put a finger on his chest and started to trace circles with it.

             "W-what is it??" Tenchi was trying to keep cool but her being so close... her face was just inches away from his, he could see every detail on it. He wanted to touch her so bad... to kiss her, to show her that he cared about her. But he couldn't... at least not now.

Does she know that I want her, I want her I want to be with her tonight 

                 "I'm came to collect on a promise you made me " Ryoko said followed by a tight-lipped smile that only let her fangs show.

                Tenchi smiled back at her. "Let's go then" Tenchi took Ryoko's now inactive hand from his chest and squeezed it gently.

***

                Ayeka was about to go downstairs when she saw Ryoko talking to Tenchi. It really didn't bother her that she was talking to Tenchi. What did bother her was how close she was and the way she was running one of her fingers on his chest. And the fact that Tenchi let her and didn't push her away hurt her. 

                But what hurt her the most wasn't what Ryoko was doing. It was Tenchi's eyes. *The eyes are the window to the soul...* She could see how he longed to be with Ryoko,  and she could also see behind a curtain of lust, the love that shone deep within them, a love that belonged to the space pirate

                *The choice has been made* Ayeka thought as the first tears in her eyes traveled down her cheeks. She made no effort to wipe them away. 

                Ayeka continued to watch the pair, though now they were nothing more than a blur in her purple eyes.  Her vision cleared a little bit and she saw Tenchi holding Ryoko's hand and a second later Ryoko put her arms around his neck and they dissapeared from the room.

***

            Tenchi and Ryoko materialized just a distance away from the house, at the edge of the lake in front of the Masaki household. Ryoko removed her arms from his neck, stepped back and lifted her head towarsd the sky.

            "I've never seen the starts shine like this... not even when I was out there" Suddenly a nostalgic look appeared on her face.

            "Do you miss it?" tenchi asked fearfull of what her answer would be.

            "Yes and no" Ryoko said lowering her eyes to his "While I was out there, Kagato used me to do what he wanted. What I do miss is how pretty the view is." She said as her eyes raised to the sky once again.

            Tenchi was at a loss for words, as he had been all night.

**In all my life I never felt quite like this**

Tenchi had no doubt he loved Ryoko, but every day that passed he found out something about her that he hadn't know before.

            "So why did you want to take a walk?"

            Tenchi gulped. How do I answer that?. "Do I need a reason to?" Tenchi stuttered 

            "I guess not" Ryoko said as she flashed him a smile. 

**I've never had a loss for words**

**One smile from her has got me speechless**

            Tenchi just stood there watching her. 

            After a while Ryoko sighed "When are we going to start?"

"What?" Tenchi asked as he was brought back from his thoughts

            "When are we going to start walking?" She said as she waved her hands towards a path that led off into the woods.

            "Oh yeah sorry" Tenchi said as he put his head behind his head and he started laughing. *From bad to worse...*

Ryoko raised an eyebrow and in one swift move she put her arm around Tenchi's and started walking. *Really what's wrong with him?* Ryoko thought as Tenchi gave the first steps with her. After a while, deciding that Tenchi had finally found the will to walk by himself she removed her arm and started walking slowly next to him.

            After a while Tenchi sneaked a glance at Ryoko. He snapped his head back when he saw she was watching him. He did the same two times more with the same result.

            "Ok. What's up?" Ryoko said as she stopped in her tracks. 

            Tenchi looked at her and asked "What do you mean?"

            "What do I mean? I mean I can tell something is..." Ryoko said as she put her face close to his, as he blushed "Making you uncomfortable" She finished grinning.

            Tenchi sighed and moved towards a large rock at the mouth of the cave. He montioned her to come with him.

"Wouldn't you rather go up there?" She said pointing towards the flat plateau at the top of the cave.****

            He nodded. Ryoko touched his arm and a second later they were up on the place she had suggested.

How do I say hello 

                Tenchi sat down and Ryoko followed. Tenchi spoke once she had finished making herself comfortable. "Ryoko..."

            She looked at him and smiled "Yes?" She said as she leaned towards him.

**I just want to talk to you**

            "About what you asked me earlier, I wanted you to know I told you to come walk with me because I wanted to talk"

            Ryoko nodded. "I kinda figured that" She said smirking

            Tenchi, hypnotized by her eyes as she laughed didn't notice as he started moving closer to her. They both noted their proximity when their hands touched.

            "Tenchi?" Ryoko asked in a small uncertain voice.

How do I say you're beautiful 

            "I wanted to tell you something Ryoko" Tenchi said as he got even closer, at what was a dangerously alarming rate.

                *Is he..." Ryoko thought as her mind blurred as his hand found hers.

            *I am.* Tenchi thought as he found Ryoko's hand and he took it gently.

And I can't take my eyes off you 

                "I wanted to tell you that I..." but just before he said what he wanted to his courage crumpled as he saw a picture of Ayeka in his mind "I think you look beautiful tonight"

            "Oh" Ryoko said as her face fell with barely suppressed dissapointment. Tenchi's look was not much different, though his contained a streak of frustraion. "Thanks."

            *STUPID! DAMN! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL HER?!?!* Tenchi screamed at himself.

            Ryoko pulled her hand away from his and put her arms around herself. "Its kinda cold out here" she said as she gave him a small smile before she turned away.

**I don't want to say the wrong thing**

*Damn... I don't have a jacket. What can I...* As Tenchi thought on what to do Ryoko broke a little more as the silence deepened.

            *I guess he really doesn't love me* Ryoko though as she sobbed.

            Tenchi was brought back to earth as he heard Ryoko sob and her back moved slightly.*Great. Now you made her cry* His mind snapped at him *Shut up!* He snapped back. "Ryoko..." He whispered softly as he put his hands on her shoulders.

            Ryoko froze. *Don't get yourself worked up again.* Her mind warned as he turned her around to face her.

**I want to use the right words to impress you**

**Mujer **Bonita****

            "Don't" Tenchi said as he started to wipe the tears away from her face "I'm sorry if I hurt you"

            She closed her eyes as the tears kept coming.

**How do I say...**

            Tenchi smiled softly. He leaned over and put his lips next to her ear. "You know what?" He whispered slowly, working over each word.

**How do I say...**

            Ryoko's eyes shot open as she noted how close he was. "W-what?" She whispered back.

**How do I say...**

            "You look beautiful even when you cry" Tenchi whispered. Trying to control himself and not nibble on her earlobe.

                Ryoko was petrified. She was so happy she thought she would burst. She shivered from ecxitement and Tenchi chuckled as he pulled back.

                *Be brave...* he told himself before going on with his next move. "I guess your still cold" He said smiling.

                Ryoko doubted her ears *Tenchi... the shy, tonge-tied Tenchi she knew suggesting something like that?* Ryoko looked up at him and blushed a little. "I guess" she whispered.

                 "Let me help you then" He said as he turned her around and wrapped his arms around her.

**Baby let's engage in a deep conversation**

                Ryoko blushed as she felt his arms above her waist and bellow her breasts, crossing in the middle of her belly.  She forced herself to talk not wanting to end this moment but wanting him to tell her what was happening. "I thought you said you wanted to talk"

                 "You want to talk?"

                She nodded.

                 "How?"

                 "With our mouths of course silly!" She said smiling as she turned herself around in his arms.

                 "Really?" He said as an idea formed in his head "With our mouths huh?" He said as he started to lean forward.

                 "Y-yeah" Ryoko stuttered nervously "Thats what we always use right?"

                Ryoko didn't get an answer as Tenchi closed the distance between them and placed his lips on hers. The kiss was soft and Tenchi expected to show her his love through it.  Ryoko lost herself to the moment. Tenchi never wanted it to end. But these moments always end.

In the mighty language we speak won't need any translation 

            Tenchi pulled back at the same time Ryoko did. They looked at each other, happy that something had finally been done. Finally Tenchi spoke. "Do you want to talk some more?" He said jokingly. Even if she said no (which he doubted) he would make her say yes.

The odyssey of physical pleasure 

            Ryoko nodded and their lips met in another kiss. Slowly without either really meaning to, the kisses became more heated. As Ryoko took her hands and ran them over his chest under his shirt, Tenchi took the cue and took of her jacket, then started to slowly remove her red shirt through kisses.

**As we explore together this universal language of our love (my love, my love, my love)**

***

            "Washu..." Mihoshi called as she approached the scientist followed by Sasami and lastly by Ayeka. "Do you know where Tenchi is? And Ryoko?"

            "Just a sec... I'll look into Ryoko's mind for a sec and I'll tell ya where she is." Washu said as she opened her end of the link. But as soon as she did she promptly closed it blushing. "I think Tenchi and Ryoko need some priva..." Washu saw Ayeka as she started to cry "I'm so sorry..." Washu said as she hung her head.

            Ayeka wiped the tears from her face and whispered "I knew" Before she told them how she had seen Tenchi, and how she had always suspectet this. By the end of her story, they were all hugging and smiling sheepishly trying to get Washu to spy on them.

***

                Tenchi held Ryoko in his arms nad rocked her softly. She was unusually quiet. *She should have been really happy...* Tenchi sighed "We should get back to the party"

                Ryoko just nodded holding back tears.

                 "Ryoko please don't..."

                 "...tell Ayeka" She said looking at him her eyes full of tears "I'm sorry about what happened Tenchi. You didn't want to right? Don't worry, I wont tell her."

                Tenchi just sat there with Ryoko in his arms, his mouth slightly hanging open. *How can she say that after what we just shared?* Tenchi shook his head "I'm not sorry about what happened"

                 "Your not?" Ryoko said snapping to attention. *maybe...*

                 "No. And I did want to." Tenchi said holding her tighter.

                 "You did?" Ryoko asked with disbelief, but with a hint of hope.

                 "Yeah because..." tenchi hesitated and Ryoko waited a frustratingly long amount of time. Just when she bagan to panic he spoke.

Can you tell me how do I put it into words 

                 "Because I love you" Tenchi said as he sealed the statement with a kiss.

                Ryoko kissed him back, crying. "I love you too"

                 "Not as much as I do" Tenchi said playfully after their kiss

                 "More than you do!"

                 "I love you more" Tenchi rebound 

                 "I love you way more" Ryoko said smiling.

                 "Are you sure?" Tenchi said smiling back

                 "Yup! Wanna see??" She asked him as hugged him.

                Tenchi whispered something in her ear and she nodded, blushing. They both teleported to Tenchi's room. Tenchi placed the lock on the door and dimmed the lights.

**How do I say...**

**How do I say...**

**How do I say...**

**********************************************************************************************

That was it from How Do I Say. This was inspired by the song How do I say in Usher's album (8701). Hope you liked the fic. Very fluffy and out of character but I think the story overall flowed together pretty well. Tell me what you think. Just leave a word for me pweeaseeee?? ^_^


End file.
